The Time of Dragons Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event----- -----Next Event The was the fourth limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Chapter 1 (3 Acts) 1. Plant Firapples (2). (Skip: 2 ) 2. Harvest Firapples. (Skip: 2 ) 3. Visit 2 Neighbors. (Skip: 4 ) Prize: 1 Astro Dragon ---- Chapter 2 (3 Acts) 1. Harvest Buffbeets (3). (Skip: 3 ) 2. Visit 3 Neighbors. (Skip: 6 ) 3. Feed your Astro Dragon (20 food). (Skip: 3 ) Prize: 410 21,000 ---- Chapter 3 (3 Acts) 1. Complete 1 To Infinity and Beyond Adventure. (Skip: 15 ) 2. Raise an Astro Dragon to Level 4. (Skip: 7 ) 3. Craft a Spell Scroll. (Skip: 6 ) Prize: 12,000 ---- Chapter 4 (4 Acts) 1. Raise an Astro Dragon to Level 7. (Skip: 7 ) 2. Harvest Impruberries (35). (Skip: 10 ) 3. Win 2 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 55 ) 4. Complete 1 To Infinity and Beyond Adventure. (Skip: 15 ) Prize: 1 Launch Pad ---- Chapter 5 (3 Acts) 1. Complete 1 To Infinity and Beyond Adventure. (Skip: 15 ) 2. Win 3 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 85 ) 3. Raise an Astro Dragon to level 10. (Skip: 75 ) Prize: 1 Portal Dragon ---- Chapter 6 (4 Acts) 1. Complete 2 To Infinity and Beyond Adventure. (Skip: 25 ) 2. Win 3 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 85 ) 3. Breed a Light Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 15 ) 4. Feed your Portal Dragon (20 food). (Skip: 3 ) Prize: 25 ---- Chapter 7 (4 Acts) 1. Breed an Air Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 15 ) 2. Raise a Portal Dragon to Level 4. (Skip: 4 ) 3. Complete 1 To Infinity and Beyond Adventure. (Skip: 15 ) 4. Spend 300k Coins on Decos. (Skip: 20 ) Prize: 15 ---- Chapter 8 (4 Acts) 1. Complete 1 To Infinity and Beyond Adventure. (Skip: 15 ) 2. Win 2 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 55 ) 3. Raise a Portal Dragon to Level 7. (Skip: 7 ) 4. Breed a Water Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 15 ) Prize: 1 Time Portal ---- Chapter 9 (4 Acts) 1. Breed a Magic Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 15 ) 2. Complete 3 To Infinity and Beyond Adventure. (Skip: 35 ) 3. Raise a Portal Dragon to level 9. (Skip: 9 ) 4. Win 4 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 95 ) Prize: 410 21,000 ---- Chapter 10 (4 Acts) 1. Craft a Spell Scroll. (Skip: 20 ) 2. Win 5 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 135 ) 3. Raise a Portal Dragon to level 10. (Skip: 315 ) 4. Complete 1 To Infinity and Beyond Adventure. (Skip: 15 ) Prize: 1 Time Travel Dragon DragonTalesTimeofDragons1.jpg DragonTalesTimeofDragons2.jpg TimeCh1Act1.jpg TimeCh1Act2.jpg TimeCh1Act3.jpg TimeCh1Prize.jpg TimeCh1to2.jpg TimeCh2Act1.jpg TimeCh2Act2.jpg TimeCh2Act3.jpg TimeCh2Prize.jpg TimeCh2to3.jpg TimeCh3Act1.jpg TimeCh3Act2.jpg TimeCh3Act3.jpg TimeCh3Prize.jpg TimeCh3to4.jpg TimeCh4Act1.jpg TimeCh4Act2.jpg TimeCh4Act3.jpg TimeCh4Act4.jpg TimeCh4Prize.jpg TimeCh4to5.jpg TimeCh5Act1.jpg TimeCh5Act2.jpg TimeCh5Act3.jpg TimeCh5Prize.jpg TimeCh5to6.jpg TimeCh6Act1.jpg TimeCh6Act2.jpg TimeCh6Act3.jpg TimeCh6Act4.jpg TimeCh6Prize.jpg TimeCh6to7.jpg TimeCh7Act1.jpg TimeCh7Act2.jpg TimeCh7Act3.jpg TimeCh7Act4.jpg TimeCh7Prize.jpg TimeCh7to8.jpg TimeCh8Act1.jpg TimeCh8Act2.jpg TimeCh8Act3.jpg TimeCh8Act4.jpg TimeCh8Prize.jpg TimeCh8to9.jpg TimeCh9Act1.jpg TimeCh9Act2.jpg TimeCh9Act3.jpg TimeCh9Act4.jpg TimeCh9Prize.jpg TimeCh9to10.jpg TimeCh10Act1.jpg TimeCh10Act2.jpg TimeCh10Act3.jpg TimeCh10Act4.jpg TimeCh10Prize.jpg Story: 'Dragon Tales: The Time of Dragons' *The coming of the Prime Dragons was celebrated and cherished by all on the Dragon Isles, but one young Astro Dragon became concerned upon their arrival. With the reemergence of such ancient dragons from a time lost, what would that mean for the future dragons and the Isles? The Astro Dragon worried that one day there would be a world without dragons, one where their existence would be myth, and so it decided to find the answer on its own. *Legends speak of a dragon capable of not only traveling the far distances of space, but time itself. The Time Travel Dragon would know what the future of the dragons held. The fabled dragon was out there somewhere, it must be!. The young Astro Dragon heard tales of other dragons capable of leaving the planet's orbit, but such talented dragons were out of reach. To break clear of the planet's gravity well and enter space, the Astro Dragon trained alone for months, leaping off mountain tops and soaring through the air at sound-breaking speeds. *With a heart full of courage and sight set on the prize, the Astro Dragon readied itself on the launchpad. A countdown was held over a series of loudspeakers. Three... "I have to break out of the atmosphere" ...two, "I must find someone who can locate the Time Travel Dragon" ...one, "The answers are out there!" With mighty flaps of its wings, the Astro Dragon soared higher and higher in the sky. The sun glared as all the other dragons cheered! *Space! Flying through the vacuum of space was nothing like the Astro Dragon imagined it would be. Taking some time to enjoy the newfound freedom of space he circled around the moon and passed by a Planet Dragon, waving while zooming away. While the flight was enjoyable, the Astro Dragon knew there was a long trip ahead. Somewhere out there the answers were waiting, and so the Astro Dragon flew away, deep, deep into the darkness. *What felt like eons passed. Stars drifted away and planets seemed to avoid the Astro Dragon's path altogether. It was cold and lonely; the Astro Dragon was lost. Slowly floating into the unknown it began to doubt its quest. What if there was nothing out here? What if dragons would one day just be stories told to children? These dark thoughts permeated the dragon as everything turned black. Suddenly there was a flicker of bright light. A small circle of intense colors immediately opened up and out of it flew the front half of a never-before-seen dragon The foreign dragon's attention snapped to the Astro Dragon and said, "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you little one." *The Portal Dragon explained that it was visited by the legendary Time Travel Dragon long ago and it told them that they would one day find the Astro Dragon and help it on a great quest. Having left a planet's orbit was one thing, but traveling through holes in space was another thing altogether! The Portal Dragon gave praise for being a quick learner as they jumped to the farthest reaches of space and alternate dimensions. *The Portal Dragon's capability to jump between vast distances proved incredibly helpful as the two dragons searched the cosmos for the answers the Time Travel Dragon held. In their conversations the Portal Dragon explained that it was trying to develop a method that would allow dragons to easily travel far distances. Stationary portals placed on the Dragon Isles and elsewhere could make future quests, such as the Astro Dragon's search much easier. *The two dragons flew past colorful worlds and galaxies that awed the Astro Dragon. As the two dragons flew toward one of the brightest suns either had witnessed, all light was sucked into a small black sphere. The space around them seemed to shake as the sphere pulsed and released a torrential flood of color and light... *Out of the bright center emerged one of the most elegant dragons that it had ever seen. It was the fabled Time Travel Dragon! All of the Astro Dragon's questions raced through its head and it didn't know where to start. The Portal Dragon laughed and told the Astro Dragon to start with its question about the arrival of the Prime Dragons. *With a reassured voice the Time Travel Dragon explained to the brave Astro Dragon that the emergence of the ancient Prime Dragons wasn't a bad omen, but instead a symbol of a golden age for all dragons. As long as they took care of one another and the world around them, they would be welcome to stay forever. Expecting her to leave as soon as it came, the Astro Dragon was surprised to hear that the Time Travel Dragon would accompany the two back to the Isle and stay there to witness the new age of dragons. Notes *The Event was available at level 23. *The began on August 7, 2015 and ended on August 27, 2015. *The was the first Dragon Tales event which gave players the opportunity to get 3 Dragons. Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event